fictionmayhemfandomcom-20200214-history
Dio Brando
|-|Dio Brando= |-|DIO= |-|Awakened DIO= |-|The World= Statistics Name: Dio Brando, DIO Tier: 8-B | Likely 8-B. 8-B with The World | 8-B. 8-B with The World Origin: Jojo's Bizarre Adventure Age: 20 in Part I. 120 in Part III. Gender: Male Classifications: '''Vampire | Vampire & Stand User Summary '''Dio Brando is the main antagonist of Jojo's Bizarre Adventure Parts I & III. He was born in London around 20 years or so before the events of Part I: Phantom Blood. Abused as a child by his drunkard father, Dario Brando, he eventually killed him by poisoning his supposed medicine. Dario had sent his son to the Joestar Mansion to live with George Joestar I and his son, Jonathan Joestar. He had tried to make Jonathan's life a living hell and attempted to outdo him with every opportunity he had gotten. Dio had sought to gain power and change the world in the only way he knew, through money. After the introduction of the events seven years before Phantom Blood, Dio is found and convicted of attempted poisoning and killing of George Joestar I. He has one last trick one his sign as he stabs George Joestar I and uses the blood to activate the Stone Mask. The Stone Mask brings him back from supposed death as he becomes a creature of legend, a vampire. Dio gained unimaginable superhuman abilities and supernatural ones to boot. Dio is eventually defeated, however, but he steals Jonathan's body as he rests in a coffin under ship wreckage for almost a century. Prior to the events of Part III: Stardust Crusaders, DIO '''meets up with Enya the Hag. Enya had purchased a Stand Arrow and used it on him to get him his stand, '''The World. Like Star Platinum, The World has power and precision behind it. However, the main ability of it was gained when he was testing its precision by having one of his servants fire gunshots at him. The World had stopped time as an accidental effect though as everything was at a standstill. Through DIO gaining a stand, the others of the Joestar bloodline were able to utilize them as well which lead to the events of Part III up to DIO's eventual defeat for good. Though, his effects and influences were still present even beyond death. Credits Contributors: PlozAlcachaz Sources: '''Jojo's Bizarre Adventure Wiki Dio Page, Dio Respect Thread (Reddit, KillerMovies, & DBZ Forum (UK)), & Villains Wiki Dio Page Themes Noticeable Feats '''Dio Brando DIO Awakened DIO The World Durability Dio Brando DIO Awakened DIO The World Speed Dio Brando DIO Awakened DIO The World Powers and Abilities Dio Brando * Superhuman Physical Characteristics: The ability is a given considering Dio Brando's displays of power, striking strength, etc. all vastly exceed the limitations of what a normal human could possibly achieve physically. Regarding confirmation of this ability, anyone in general who is Wall level or above has this automatically attributed to them. Confirmation of this ability can be found in displays of Noticeable Feats, Durability, & Speed. * Vampire Physiology: * Fear Inducement: * Teleportation: * Zombification: * Absorption: * Fusionism: * Body Control: * Immortality (Type 1): * Immortality (Type 2): * Immortality (Type 3): * Mind Control: * Ice Manipulation: * Energy Projection: * Regeneration (High-Mid): DIO * Superhuman Physical Characteristics: The ability is a given considering DIO's displays of power, striking strength, etc. all vastly exceed the limitations of what a normal human could possibly achieve physically. Regarding confirmation of this ability, anyone in general who is Wall level or above has this automatically attributed to them. Confirmation of this ability can be found in displays of Noticeable Feats, Durability, & Speed. * Vampire Physiology: * Fear Inducement: * Fusionism: * Vampirization: * Enhanced Senses: * Mind Control: * Life Creation: * Biological Manipulation: * Body Control: * Clairvoyance (W/ Jonathan's unnamed Stand): * Limited Morality Manipulation: * Immortality (Type 1): * Immortality (Type 3): * Regeneration (Mid): * Resistance to Time Stop: * Utilizes the abilities of The World Awakened DIO * All previous abilities of DIO and Part 1 abilities but to a greater extent (The World's abilities remain the same with effectiveness, however) The World * Superhuman Physical Characteristics: The ability is a given considering The World's displays of power, striking strength, etc. all vastly exceed the limitations of what a normal human could possibly achieve physically. Regarding confirmation of this ability, anyone in general who is Wall level or above has this automatically attributed to them. Confirmation of this ability can be found in displays of Noticeable Feats, Durability, & Speed. * Time Stop: Stands usually specialize in using certain abilities with this being The World's. DIO first utilized the ability when he had his servant try firing gun shots to test The World's precision, but DIO unleashed something else which put everything at a standstill. This power was the ability to stop time as DIO remarks the wheels of time intertwined with The World and his ability to Time Stop for originally only five seconds would improve from there. As of Stardust Crusaders, Dio's Time Stop duration with The World is nine seconds. The range of The World's Time Stop has been stated to be Universal as it extends beyond just influencing the planet while affecting space as well according to series creator, Araki. * Non-Corporeality: Stands are treated as being the manifestation of one's life energy or the manifestation of the soul. They are also referred to as beings of spiritual energy when discussing all stands in general. Even if they were just souls or pure energy-generated forms, this would fulfill the requirements of stands, in general, being non-corporeal when having both mentioned describing exactly what stands are. Given how The World is obviously a stand, it would be non-corporeal. * Intangibility: Stands have been able to show signs of intangibility as well. For example, Jotaro used Star Platinum to phase through a glass case to steal jewelry for Steely Dan. Phasing is one of the requirements for the ability and stands in general don't have physical forms meaning that stands such as The World would have Intangibility as well. * Invisibility: In general, Stands can't be seen by non-Stand users. As an example, Avdol was straining Jotaro against the jail cell's bars using the flames of Magician's Red which couldn't be seen by the police officers as they were non-stand users. This is further shown in the next panel when the temperature was rising from Magician's Red using its flames which made the area hotter while the officers were still unable to see Magician's Red or Star Platinum. Stands can still affect the environments around them but just aren't seen as shown in the scans. Given that, The World applies for having Invisibility. * Size Manipulation: While DIO hasn't utilized this ability for the World in combat, it still possesses the ability. When Steely Dan's stand, Lovers, entered into Joseph Joestar's brain to gain control of him, Kakyoin mentions how him and Polnareff should be able to shrink their stands to a microscopic level as stands are the manifestation of their own life force. This is later shown in the next panel sequence where Silver Chariot and Hierophant Green shrink themselves in size to enter Joseph's ear canal. Given how the ability isn't used by just one stand as a primary ability focus but is utilized by two stand users in the same panel, this should be a universal application to all stands in general for an ability. * Flight: During the final showdown between the Crusaders and Dio, Dio and Jotaro use their stands to help them fly through Cairo, Egypt while making the battle become aerial. Dio pursues Jotaro in flight in the next panel which confirms that both of them are capable of flying with their stands. Due to the drawn out use of the ability, it is quite evident they can use it rather than it being a possible other ability. * Can harm Intangible and Non-Corporeal beings: Intelligence Weakness Dio Brando DIO Awakened DIO The World Important Notes Wallpapers NOTE: UNFINISHED Category:Characters Category:Vampire Physiology Category:Fear Inducement Category:Telportation Category:Zombification Users Category:Absorbtion Users Category:Fusionism User Category:Body Control user Category:Immortal Being Category:Mind Control Users Category:Ice Manipulators Category:Energy Projector Category:Regeneration User Category:Vampirization User Category:Enhanced Sensed being Category:Life Creator Category:Biological Manipulator Category:Body Control User Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Mortality Manipulator Category:Time Stop Resisters Category:Time Stop Users Category:Non-Corporeal Being Category:Intangible Category:Invisibility User Category:Size Manipulator Category:Flight User Category:Capable of bypassing Intangibility and Non-Corporeality Category:Tier 8 Category:Respect Threads